


Fate's Crystal Majesty V12

by Kitkat_rian



Series: Fate's Crystal Majesty Previous Versions [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat_rian/pseuds/Kitkat_rian
Summary: Version 12.A younger cast. Crow is the younger brother. Lilly is a reincarnation, and has an athletic past.





	Fate's Crystal Majesty V12

Lilly

~X~

It was absolutely silent, save for crickets, when the bushes outside the palace rustled, and Prince Keir stepped forward into his father's company.

He knelt, bowing. "You summoned me, father?"

The deep, powerful, gentle voice of King Solaris Nitewing, who was sitting and motioning for his son to join him, answered. "My son, tell me, what can you sense?"

Keir sat next to his father, breathing quietly. "I hear the crickets, singing early for their season; I see the captured moonlight shining down upon the land of our people; I taste the sweet air of our home; and I can smell…" he stiffened, "Old magic… and mother."

The king nodded. "Yes, as do I. The scent of your late mother lingers in the air this evening. It comes from the direction of the Great Gate… My son, I have a mission of importance to ask you to accomplish."

"Father?"

"Keir, go to the Old Lands, where the humans reside, and find the being who has inherited your mother's power. Bring back the final Crystal Fragment, and then we shall be able to end this civil war with the power of the Majestic Jewel of Fate."

"Of course, father."

The king smiled down at his son. "Do you need any men?"

"I am capable of handling this myself, father. You can count on me!"

The king laughed. "I know."

And Keir was gone.

~X~On the other side of the Gate…~X~

"Yo! Lilly!"

The girl being yelled at turned and waved. "Hey guys! Great party!" she said, the bells on her bracelet jingling. Her long sleeved grey shirt hid her hands, but she wore the bracelet over the sleeve. Under her light grey jeans were anklets that also held bells, and her sandals were black. Around her neck was a simple necklace with an Amethyst gem that was encircled by Amber.

"Totally!" said Beca, her soul-sister, wearing a very similar outfit, only all black and no necklace. "And best of all, NO BOYS are here yet! We can actually dance!"

The girls laughed, heading for a table, when Jen, who wore a white shirt, black skirt, and silver sandals, sighed. "Spoke too soon, Bex. There's one right there."

The four girls turned to look at the doors into the School Gym. Sure enough, a totally unfamiliar boy was standing there, staring back at them.

"Who IS that?" Beca murmured. Beth, Jen, and Lilly all shrugged, studying him further.

His hair, tied into a pony tail, was black and shoulder length, there was also a cap hiding the top of his head from view. He wore a form-fitting black shirt, some kind of fur vest, brown, comfortable looking pants, and some sort of moccasins. But his eyes, golden-amber-brown colored, were what caught Lilly's attention.

"Hey, Rose, I think he's staring at you." Beth, wearing a brown and green dress, murmured, nudging her friend.

Lilly, also called Rose by some, flinched. "N-no way. There's probably some pretty girl behind us or something…" She said, quickly sitting down. Her friends giggled as they followed suit, all the while keeping an interested eye on the stranger.

After about five minutes, he glanced around and moved to sit at a table only feet away from them. Beca snickered as she poked Lilly in the side. "Psst! Look!" she murmured.

Lilly squeaked indignantly and blushed as she noticed the boy out of the corner of her eye. He was most definitely staring at her, a look of confused interest on his otherwise emotionless face. Though, his eyes were somehow smiling.

"Maybe we should move." Jen murmured, openly glaring at the stranger. "He's creeping me out. Maybe he's dangerous…"

"I think he's pretty cool." Beth said, trying not to laugh.

"Kinda stoic if you ask me… Totally detached. See, it's like he doesn't even notice the five cheerleaders making themselves comfortable right next to him." Beca scoffed.

As if he heard them, his eyebrows shifted and he looked. Sure enough two were sitting on the table and three more were leaning against it, waving at him enthusiastically. He rolled his eyes and ignored them, turning back to what he had previously been watching. Jen growled slightly. "See? He's a creeper! We should leave…"

"I think Jen's right." Lilly said, standing up. "I'm going to go dance. Or something."

The other three immediately grinned and shuffled to the dance floor, while Lilly spared a quick glance back to—

"Hey."

The stranger was less than a foot away from her. "Err… Hi." She said, trying not to be overly surprised. "Can I… uh… help you with something?"

"Yes, actually, Miss…?"

"Oh, it's Lilly. Lilly Fierstele."

The stranger reached up and pressed lightly on the side of her neck. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Fierstele. I am… Keir… yes, Keir. I was wondering; have you seen a large purple crystal anywhere? I have heard that there should be one near here." He murred, his voice somehow turning creamy, like caramel, or velvety chocolate.

Her vision blurred slightly. "…Huh? N-no, there isn't, not that I know of… But I haven't lived here very long… so…"

"Lills!"

Lilly's friend Beca was suddenly right next to her, putting a firm hand on her shoulder, causing Keir to pull away and Lilly to snap out of her reverie. "Come on, home-slice! David Bowie's on!"

"Okay." Lilly said, smiling lightly at Keir. "Uhm… Bye."

He nodded, turning away. "Bye, Miss Fierstele."

When he got a decent distance away, Beca smacked the back of Lilly's head. "Why did you talk to him!? Haven't I told you not to look for trouble?!"

"Hey! He talked to me first!"

"Yeah, and if I hadn't come, he'd also have been the first guy to kidnap you!"

Lilly stuck her tongue out. "Oh, nyeh! I can take care of myself."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Glad to know you're an elementary school student. Now come on, it's time to party! Finals are over and this is the last big gig before our Senior year and we have to be mature!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, and then yawned, letting Beca support her. "Hnn…"

"Whoa, wait, you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm just sleepy all the sudden. I think I'll go home…" she muttered.

"Want me to take you?"

She shook her head. "I live fifteen minutes away, that's not enough time for me to pass out. I'll be fine."

"Err… okay then. I'll call tomorrow, got it?"

Lilly nodded, walking as gracefully as possible out to the parkinglot.

~X~

Lilly pulled onto her street, totally oblivious to the hitchhiker riding in the bed of what she fondly referred to as her 'Midget-Pick-Me-Up'. She had music blaring to keep her awake... somehow, she was so tired she couldn't even figure out what was on the radio. It might as well have been static. She turned down the music, parked, and climbed out of the truck. She'd almost made it two steps before Keir was blocking her path. Unknowing that his eyes were what allowed him to keep her hypnotized; she stared into the nearly glowing orbs. "I-it's… You…?"

"Just listen to my voice…" he murred, massaging the spot on her neck that he touched earlier. "Come with me, Miss Fierstele. I was waiting for you." He added, his caramel voice sucking her in. There was an odd sensation of heat on her neck and suddenly she slumped over. Keir caught her as she fell, checking her neck. Sure enough, both runes were glowing red; one to track her if she ran, and one a spell that could be used like a sort of hypnotism.

"One mage in hand, no human casualties, and location of the last fragment found…" He murmured, smirking as he removed the necklace from her, studying it in the moonlight, waiting for the glow…

The glow never came, and he stood, baffled. "What? But… it is the fragment, it smells…" He sniffed carefully, then growled, his cap falling off to reveal wolf ears twitching restlessly. "It is just regular crystal! But I smell Fate on her, then where…?" He looked at her again. "You must be kidding me."

There was a heavenly glint shining from her skin in all hues of purple, blue and gold. She was smiling in her sleep, truly unaware of just how much the demon that held her wanted to kill somebody.

And he did look as though he would attack her, but slowly the tension of his muscles eased and he let out a weary sigh. "I will bring her to father then. He is wise, he will know what must be done." Carefully, he picked the girl up and went on his way down the road.

 

~X~

Lilly yawned, turning over. This bed was very comfortable, she concluded, whose house am I at?

Well, there was no noise of arguing or children at play, so it couldn't be Beth's house. There weren't any giggles that come from reading, so it couldn't be Jen's house. There weren't and cats, so it certainly wasn't Beca's house. And, obviously, this could never be her house, or all three would be taking place. But if not, then where was she?

With a sad sigh, her eyes fluttered open to an ornate cream and white ceiling, accented by bright sunlight and gold trim.

This definitely was NOT her house. She quickly sat up, eyeing the bedroom cautiously; the room was very spacious, and included not only the very large bed she was now laying in, but an expensive modern sound system, a nice black leather couch, French glass doors that seemed to open up to a balcony, and a good three or four other doors that did not openly give her their purpose. This was one of those rooms you would think a princess of the twenty-first century would have had before The Demon Wars.

But where was she?

She then noticed on the bedside table a white dress. It seemed to glitter silver in some places, and there was golden trim on the collar. Blushing, she tried it on.

~X~

Keir sighed, scratching the back of his head as he sat in a chair down the hall from Miss Fierstele's room. It was nearly noon now, and his father was at council with the greater generals and magic users about what they must do- with the girl, and with the war. Glancing to the side, he found his younger brother peeking into the keyhole of their 'guest's' chambers.

He stood, walking up to Crowanun. "Brother, what are you doing?"

Crow grinned. "She's changed into the dress you left for her, elder brother."

Sky growled, thwacking Crowanun in the back of his head. "Pest! Why would you watch a girl dress? Must you be so childish?!"

"Ow! I wasn't watching her dress, I just said she was done!" he whined, rubbing the bump on his head gingerly. "You jump to too many conclusions. But anyway, she looks really pretty! She's looking out the windows now…"

"Scoot over." Sky murmured, peeking in. Sure enough, she stood watching out the window. The dress fit her nicely; it accented the more caramel tones in her brown-red hair, and it flowed beautifully around her feet in the light breeze from the open window…

"Are you just going to stand there staring at her all day?"

"Shut up…" Sky murmured, walking away, ears bent in embarrassment. "She's human, and it's been a long time since I've gotten to see a human girl, nothing more."

"Uh-huh. Sure, whatever you say, brother."

Keir sat back down, fuming. It was quiet for a good fifteen minutes before, finally, the King walked down the hall. "Ah, here you are, my sons. And how is our young guest?"

"She seems well father." Crowanun said, hurrying over with a hug. "She seems like nice person, how long is she staying?"

"For some time, still, Crow. Worry not." Solaris said, patting his youngest son's head. "Now, I would like to meet this girl, shall we go?"

Keir nodded. "I have the key." He said, walking to the door and quickly unlocking it. He opened it slowly, almost afraid of being back in the room with her.

She turned, seeming confused as the three walked in, but watched Keir knowingly. "It's you… you followed me home… and now I'm here."

The boy in question looked down guiltily. "I did what was necessary, Miss Fierstele, and you are not harmed, so I have done well."

The King stepped forward, smiling warmly, just as always. "Keir is correct. You are here, and you are safe. No doubt, our enemies would have done worse, and would not be nearly as welcoming and hospitable as you will find we are."

She smiled back. "I'm really confused, but thanks, I think."

Crow smiled, walking over, just like any other twelve year old. "Hiya! I'm Crow, Crowanun! Do you like your dress? I helped pick it out. Keir is horrible at that type of thing."

She grinned at Crow, much to Keir's surprise, because he just found Crow to be an annoyance at this second. "I love the dress, thank you. It's very nice to meet you Crow. I'm Lilly."

The King smiled brighter. "It pleases me to no end that you get along well with my sons. Now come, it is lunch time, and you have not eaten since you arrived, yes?"

Lilly nodded sheepishly. The King walked out of the chambers, followed by Crow, who was laughing like an idiot. Sky watched Lilly fidget and held out his arm to her. "We should go. You must be hungry… no matter how scared you are, I swear, you are in more danger of starving to death than of one of us killing you. We are Demons… but never savages. The Wolf-kin are the most honorable tribe, you have nothing to fret about, Miss Fierstele."

She blushed, but took his arm all the same. "I'm not scared!"

Keir laughed, leading her out. "Haven't your teachers and parents taught you anything? Wolves can smell fear. Father is very happy you have come, and Crowanun was ecstatic that there might be someone he can talk to."

"And you?"

He turned away, ears drooped, again, in embarrassment. "I… am not completely sure yet."

Lilly nodded, and seemed about to say something, when soldiers rounded the corner. She gasped, pressing closer to him.

The all stopped and did the standard demon-soldier salute. Someone laughed, and Keir took a mental note to punish the squad later. Once they were clear, the girl relaxed a little and went back to being as far from him as possible, without letting go of his arm. "As long as you are with Crow, father, or I, you need not worry about the palace guards."

She was quiet, then, until they made it to the dining hall.

~X~

I have to get out of here.

That was the thought that went through Lilly's head as she paced the balcony. She almost laughed when she looked around at her surroundings. Obviously, the demons weren't giving her enough credit.

Sure, she was on the fifth floor, but around the balcony were lattices and vines that stretched all the way to the ground. So far, the plan was to climb down and make a run for it. That would have to do for now. And when she got back home, she would go to Beca's house and they could beg the priests and priestesses to put a spell on her so that they could not follow. Yup, that was the plan.

No, how was she going to get down without being caught?

Grey, she thought, the stones on the outside of the palace walls are grey. Given this fact, she hurried back inside to change into her clothes.

This'll work. This has to work.

She was soon a good chunk of the way down the oversized lattice, reverting back to her 'fight training', and on her way to… well, far away from that stuck up jerk that brought her here.

"Stupid jerk…"

~X~

Keir sneezed. He was just leaving the library when he got the strangest feeling. Like part of his soul was rapidly being taken away from his body…

"Miss Fierstele!"

Either she was being kidnapped, she was dying, or he seriously screwed up by not assigning guards in the garden under her window to keep her in. Precious moments later, he was outside her room. He quickly opened the door, to find that she was gone. The guard stationed outside her door was really confused.

"Go alert my father that she's escaped, I'm going after her."

"Sir, you have her scent?"

"I guess you could call it that." He muttered, patting his side to make sure his sword was there before bounding out of the balcony doors.

To give credit where it was earned, she had gotten pretty far; He had already passed the boundaries of the Fort Town of Eterna. To call out stupidity where it was obvious, she was heading directly into ogre country.

"You'd better not do anything stupid, girl." He growled. He could feel that he was closing in on her, but he had a hard time picking her scent out from the ogres' and wild beasts'. It was also beginning to get dark, and the last thing he needed was for her to be a typical human and trip over something, meaning a broken foot or arm.

Finally though, he managed to find her fresh scent. He rushed into a clearing and faltered. There, right in the center of an ogre hunting party, was the human girl. If she wasn't so important, he'd have turned right back around.

~X~

"Get back, you… you…. Smelly things!"

Lilly was scared out of her mind, now. She managed to trip right as she was running away from a bunch of… Somethings. She wasn't hurt, but it slowed her down enough for them to trap her.

The one in front of her made a big arc with his ax before swinging down. She crouched, covering her head, knowing it was futile, but nothing hit her.

Instead, there was the clang of metal on metal, and a soft 'tmp tmp' of feet hitting the ground. "Damn ogres."

Like a clichéd fairytale moment, she looked up, clouds parted, and the sunlight suddenly began to shine through the trees, lighting up Keir. She watched silently as he pushed the twelve foot tall ogre back.

Keir yelled… something. A sound, a language, that Lilly was sure she’d never heard before. her bones hummed. His sword glowed and he was suddenly standing in a small tornado. All but one ogre, the leader, ran away crying.

It cried out, lunging at Keir, but it never got very far. The miniature whirlwind danced from the boy to the monster, whipping so fast that his hair caught in his eyes, blinding him. Keir approached. He made a quick and precise arcing slash with his sword, then the ogre was suddenly disappearing into golden dust, being carried off by the breeze.

Things were awkward and quiet as the demon sheathed his sword.

Keir cautiously walked back to the human. No telling what seeing him fight would cause inside her. He sighed, scratching the back of his head as he knelt beside her. "Hey girl, are you…?"

Shock caused him not to finish as she suddenly hugged him tightly. He almost fell back, not expecting her to touch him at all, let alone hug him. But here she was. All according to his father's plan.

"Yo-you okay, Lilly?" He mumbled, face turning slightly red as he slowly put an arm around her. "Sorry I couldn't catch up sooner."

"How did you find me? … I put things with my scent on it everywhere… rocks and things… How did you know?"

He chuckled. "Feh… it's a secret… wasn't that hard anyway."

She laughed once or twice as she relaxed, resting her forehead on his chest. He could have sworn he felt a tear drip through his shirt.

"You saved me… thank you."

He couldn't help but smile a little. "It's really no problem. Not like I could just let them kill you like that." He murmured, "Can you walk? It will be time for dinner soon."

She nodded and the both stood up, walking back in the direction of the Fort, which was really right on the border of Wolf territory and Ogrian territory. In a matter of an hour of walking closely together, they were upon the Fort Gates. Crowanun and two guards were waiting for them.

"You came back!" Crow said, hugging her around the waist tightly. "They said you wouldn't be back, because brother would be mad at you." Crow said, frowning.

"Of course I came back." Lilly said, smiling.

Keir however wasn't smiling anymore. He glared at the guards. "Come to think of it, you two were in the squad that Miss Fierstele and I encountered in the halls. Tell me, was it you who laughed?" He asked, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side and a warm, happy smile gracing his face. "Because, you know, there is a severe penalty for giving insult to royalty." There was a sound that resembled horrified gulping. "Hmm, I wonder what father will think."

"Aww, dun be mean brother." Crow mumbled. "This is embarrassing. Come on miss Lilly, we'll go talk to dad while he teases the guards!" Crow said, tugging Lilly along.

Keir chuckled. "Whoever said I was teasing?"

Lilly could nearly hear the sobs of terror…

Then a thought hit her. "Wait, royalty?"

"Didn't Keir tell you? Me and him are princes! Dad's the king of the Rorvan. Isn't that cool?"

She paled.

~X~

"You don't have to keep apologizing, I understand perfectly." King Solaris said, yet again. "I'm just happy my son kept you safe."

"Father, I think you're taking this too lightly." Keir murmured, leaning against the wall. "If I hadn't shown up when I did, Miss Fierstele could have been hurt badly."

"Right…. Then Keir, You're grounded. Be faster next time."

"WHAT?"

"No, sir, really, it's my fault. If anyone should be punished, it's me." Lilly said, bowing awkwardly.

"Hmm… then a punishment for you… Hmm, okay. Until I see that you are no longer in total danger outside our palace, Keir is to be by your side for every second you are outside of the palace… further, he will be your escort in the palace as well, until you know your way around."

Crow giggled, pointing at his older brother. "Keir, stop beating your head against the wall! You'll break it!"

"His head?" Lilly chimed in, snickering, even though she was just as embarrassed as Sky.

"No, the wall!" Crow said, but then a firm hand grabbed his head.

"If ever there was a time I wanted to kill you…" Keir murmured, then sighed. "Fine, I'll be the babysitter." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Lilly smiled. "Uhm… Your highness…"

"You can just call us by name, child. You're not a servant, you are much more like family."

"Err… Solaris, I was wondering if I can just eat dinner in my room tonight, please?"

"Oooohhh! Can I eat with her dad?!"

Solaris laughed. "Go ahead, in fact, the three of you should be get more acquainted anyway, Keir, you eat with them as well."

The three companions walked down the hall, Lilly and Crowanun laughing together, but Keir hung back, thinking of a private conversation with his father much earlier that day…

~X~

Keir walked quietly into the royal study. "You summoned me, father?"

The king nodded. "Yes, my son. I have been reading the reports from our spies in Ogria, and just as we feared, they are aiming to take the jewel… that girl you found is the last piece of their puzzle. They could very well be coming for her right now." Sky's breath caught in his throat. "Ah, you have a soft spot for her?"

"She is just a child… so much weight is on her shoulders, and she handles issue very well. It took two tries for me to enchant her. I admire the girl's will power."

"Hnn, then my decision is a good one, then?"

"Your decision, father?"

The King smiled. "I have decided, Keir, that you and the young Miss Fierstele shall be engaged."

Keir flushed. "Wh-what? You haven't even spoken to the girl yet! How can you make such a decision?"

"Because, unlike you, I hold the power to sense energy and emotion, my son. I can see, sooner rather than later, I will die. I must leave behind stability for my kingdom. And in any case… you will soon find yourself in love. She has the same pull in her soul as your mother did. It will be impossible for you to not love her."

~X~

Keir sighed, walking into her room, and closing the door behind him. Crow was bragging incessantly about how good of a swordsman he was becoming, stumbling to use big words and seem cool in front of the girl. Then, she turned and looked at him. As soon as their eyes locked, she smiled.

He smiled back.

Well, it couldn't be that bad, could it?


End file.
